Pulse
by kami nee chan
Summary: Continuação de Súbitos desejos & uma boxer branca


**História: **Pulse

**Capítulo: **01 de 03

**Beta: **Não tem

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Disclaimer: **Eles não me pertencem e essa fiction não visa fins lucrativos

**Gênero: **Lemon

**Personagens: **Uruha x Aoi, exatamente nesta ordem sempre

**Comentários: **Pulse é uma das continuações de "Súbitos desejos & uma boxer branca", que é continuação de "Faça de mim a sua guitarra", que surgiu depois de um review recebido em "Irresistível Atração" VÃO LE-LAS! Legal como um review pode mesmo fazer a diferença nee. Quebrando a promessa de não escrever nada além das fics no Schedule, porque sim.

Observação: Uruha sempre será loiro mel, Aoi sempre será moreno; ponto final. Minhas fantasias se negam em vê-los diferentes.

Pulse_1. PhotoShoot

_Por kami-chan_

- Pode abrir os olhos. – Uruha ouviu a voz doce de Miku-chan, a maquiadora, e a obedeceu.

Surpreso, o loiro se inclinou na cadeira para ver o resultado mais perto do espelho. A maquiagem feita por Miku estava perfeita como sempre, o que intrigava o guitarrista era o fato de que aquela não era a make oficial do visual que estavam apresentando no momento.

Uruha não sabia o que aquilo queria representar, por isso logo buscou os olhinhos ansiosos de sua maquiadora oficial de longa data através do espelho. Miku ainda estava com o pincel na mão, aguardando pela opinião final do guitarrista, mas Uruha abriu a boca sem deixar nenhuma palavra sair, pensativo.

- Não ficou bom, Uruha-san? – perguntou a menina irrompendo o silêncio.

- Está ótima como sempre Miku, mas é diferente da maquiagem que estou usando agora. – disse calmo.

- Ahh a fotografa disse que não queria as fotos com o figurino original. Disse que você usaria um terno verde, Reita branco, Ruki fraque, Kai azul e Aoi preto.

- Hm.. – concordou, olhando mais uma vez pelo espelho vendo que nenhum dos cinco estava sendo maquiado da maneira padrão.

Devia ter pensando naquilo, as fotos que tirariam naquela manhã era para uma revista conhecida de longa data da banda. E sempre que a fotografa era a ocidental de nome Clarice, coisas estranhas eram inventadas. Clarice sempre dizia que não gostava do obvio e que seu trabalho tinha que ser completamente diferente dos demais.

Mais do que isso, a fotografa era conhecida pelo trabalho quase erótico. Todas as seis vezes em que foram fotografados pela ruiva, tinham posado em cenários constrangedores, tanto que o nome Clarice quase lhes causava pavor. Todos ainda se lembravam da primeira cena constrangedora criada pela ocidental, na foto onde Kai era praticamente beijado por Aoi.

A lembrança o fez buscar o namorado pelo reflexo do espelho. Não gostava daquela ideia, era bom a ruiva mudar suas escolhas de trabalho, não sentia nada por Aoi naquele tempo, mas agora o moreno era unicamente seu. Sem essa palhaçada de fotos insinuantes com outros membros da banda, nem pensar.

Sorriu ao ver Hana, maquiadora do moreno pedindo para que o mesmo também abrisse os olhos, e mesmo através do espelho foi possível definir o mesmo espanto que teve nos olhos do amante. Era diferente, mas nem por isso menos belo, Aoi tinha a maquiagem escura, mas puxada para algum tom de verde musgo.

Uruha sorriu, com um pensamento idiota e linear que teve. Se ele vestiria verde e sua maquiagem era completamente preta, e Aoi que vestiria preto tinha sombras esverdeadas nos cantos das pálpebras, podia ser que pela primeira vez em vida iria gostar das fotos de Clarice.

.:.

Eu gosto demais deste corre corre, alguns artistas cansam cedo demais, outros reclamam dos horários absurdos e excesso de exposição. Mas eu gosto, acho o máximo ter a agenda lotada todos os dias por mais que reclame de cansaço depois. E aprendi a gostar dessa rotina mais ainda quando um pequeno segredo detalhado em lábios grossos, e uma expressão levemente debochada passou a fazer parte dela.

Digo, o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro não era mais segredo nem para mim e nem para ele. A vida que dividíamos não era segredada aos nossos amigos companheiros de banda. Mas aquele namoro tinha que ser escondido de todo o resto, todas as outras pessoas que faziam parte do nosso dia a dia.

É bucha amigo, ver seu namorado posar para fotos todo gostoso e não poder fazer nenhum comentário. Vê-lo tentando acertar a melodia no tempo certo em uma gravação, mordendo o lábio inferior e franzindo o cenho pelo excesso de concentração, achar isso a coisa mais adorável do mundo, e não poder ficar admirando a cena livremente pelo tempo que gostaria. Era difícil também me segurar para não beijá-lo toda vez que sorria, ou que me fazia sorrir.

Mas se engana quem acha que esse detalhe me faz gostar menos das nossas rotinas de trabalho. É como incluir o sentimento de perigo à fantasia. Roubar-lhe beijos quando ninguém está olhando, assediá-lo verbalmente quando ninguém está ouvindo, lançar-lhe elogios com segundas intenções camufladas por palavras de duplo sentido, e finalmente, te-lo no final de cada dia embalado pelo desejo de fazer-me pagar por todas as provocações do dia.

Eu não tinha mais medo em aceitar o quão ferrado eu estava, e eu estava tão ferrado a ponto de saber o tamanho daquele sentimento e não ligar. Não ligar para o fato de que ele me fizera quase mudar para o apartamento dele, pois não gostava de dormir sozinho. Não ligar pro fato que passava muito do meu tempo livre mimando um cara mais velho do que eu, sendo que realmente nunca tive o hábito de fazer esse tipo de coisas em meus antigos relacionamentos.

É, com certeza o dia em que fui até a casa dele por impulso, para lhe pedir dicas de como me movimentar melhor no palco, pode ser marcado como o melhor dia da minha vida. Eu nunca imaginaria que aquele cara abobado que ficava do lado de lá do palco pudesse ser exatamente a pessoa certa para mim.

Por fim, não consegui observar a arte feita em meus outros colegas de trabalho, entretanto, Kai pôs-se ao meu lado, também já pronto para se vestir. Diferente de minha make completamente preta, a dele ia harmoniosamente do preto a um tom muito claro de cinza. Muito bonito, diga-se de passagem.

- Você está com uma cara de quem já está com medo agora! – comentei com humor enquanto o acompanhava na direção do camarim.

- E você não está? Essa mulher é maluca. – ele respondeu.

- Bom, você é o nosso líder, por que não negou?

- Primeiro porque a revista paga bem, segundo porque a revista propôs pagar muito melhor assim que eu tentei me negar a assinar o contrato. – disse ele sorrindo e indo mais rápido na minha frente, para entrar primeiro no camarim.

- Algum problema? – ouvi a voz baixa de Aoi atrás de mim. Porra cara, meu namorado é muito lindo.

- Sim, você está tão bonito que chega a doer. – disse observando todos os detalhes de seu rosto bem maquiado, e cabelo arrumado.

Ele apenas riu enquanto fazia movimentos de negativa com a cabeça. O sorrisinho pedia para parar com elogios em locais públicos, os olhinhos estreitos me diziam graciosamente o quanto ele adorava cada um deles.

- Sério, Kai parecia a ponto de ter um colapso. Alguma coisa não está certa? – sempre tão responsável no trabalho.

- Sim, se ela colocar você agarrando o Kai novamente, eu não respondo por mim.

- Menos né U-san... mesmo porque ela nunca repete um clique. – ele disse fazendo uma voz maldosamente afeminada, usando uma frase da dita cuja que nunca nos deixava repetir posições nos closes.

- Mas é sério, essa mulher me dá medo.

- Talvez saber que a revista está pagando U$5.000,00 o clique, mais 25% na participação da tiragem te anime.

- Kai é mesmo um mercenário camuflado de coisa fofa com covinhas. – comentei ao ficar sabendo que aquela sessão ia render tanto dinheiro que nem mesmo o nosso nível atual de fama permitia negar tanto dinheiro por tão pouco trabalho.

- Eu preferia um "Obrigada Kai por assinar contratos que nos traz muito dinheiro". – o dito baterista disse da porta do camarim, saindo para que fosse minha vez.

Uma vez dentro do mesmo, tratei de me vestir o mais rapidamente possível, com a ajuda profissional adequada para não estragar o trabalho do cabelo e maquiagem. Eu sempre irei achar muito engraçado vestir roupas pela primeira vez e elas sempre se encaixarem adequadamente no corpo, com todas as minhas medidas corretas, mas era um bônus por ser famoso e muito ocupado.

Uma vez pronto, não achei que faria mal esperar por Yuu do lado de fora do camarim para irmos juntos até o set da sessão. Além do mais, queria ser o primeiro a ver ele prontinho para essas fotos. Ele realmente fica muito bonito de terno, esse tipo de roupa também cai muito bem em Reita, mas tipo, Aoi de terno é algo prontinho pra casar. É sexy e quente.

E sim, o meu pensamento agora é que eu nunca transei com Aoi cosdresser. O que era um absurdo já que era assim ficávamos mais sexys. O mundo inteiro tinha fantasias conosco produzidos e logo eu, Takashima Kouyou, oficialmente namorado de Shiroyama Yuu há quase um ano ainda não tirei nenhuma casquinha daquele Aoi cuidadosamente produzido e sedutor.

Tá que sedutor ele é de qualquer jeito e em qualquer momento, mas o fato era que isso era um absurdo. E de repente perceber isso me deixou muito puto. Aoi é todo e completamente meu, é meu direito usar e abusar dele de qualquer forma, com todos os tipos de vestimentas e aonde eu bem entender.

Dane-se esperar por Aoi, bati, educadamente na porta para anunciar-me e a abri. Precisava urgentemente por em prática algo que estava começando a surgir em minha mente, difícil ia ser fazer o moreno aceitar. Pelo menos era o que parecia naquele momento.

- Desculpe Aoi-san, eu realmente esqueci de algo importante que preciso pegar em minha mochila. – justifiquei assim que entrei no pequeno ambiente onde uma de nossas assistentes segurava um espelho comprido diante do outro guitarrista.

- Você não aguenta ficar nem dez minutos sem mim, não é? – disse ele em tom de piada.

- Precisava ter certeza de que a sua roupa não era mais bonita que a minha! – respondi me abaixando diante de minha mochila, de costas para ele. Precisava colocar algo em meu bolso sem que ele visse.

Se conseguisse isso, convencer ele a fazer o que eu queria seria fácil e muito prazeroso. Por falar nisso, quanto tempo faz que ofereci a ele uma de suas fantasias em meu apartamento? Já está mais que na hora dele me retribuir àquela boxer branca.

- Como que se você não soubesse que não preciso da roupa mais bonita para continuar sendo o mais sexys dos cinco caras.

- Isso – comecei me levantando novamente, colocando ambas as mãos no bolso da calça para que ele não visse e nem suspeitasse do meu plano. – É o que nós veremos, meu amor. – completei lhe lançando um olhar que dispensaria palavras.

Eu queria que ele ficasse em expectativas também, até porque agora que a parte da minha mente que só se satisfaz vendo aquele homem no limiar do desespero estava ativada, amigo, eu não ia parar por nada. Ele não me respondeu com palavras, mas seu olhar já bastava. Ali tinha tudo o que eu precisava, porque para as outras pessoas essas brincadeiras eram comuns e normais, mas ele sabia muito bem a diferença quando eu brincava ou falava sério.

E eu estou começando a falar muito sério.

Saí de lá abandonando minha intenção inicial de esperar pelo moreno, pois queria que ele ficasse se remoendo até a hora certa. Infelizmente, em minha ideia, a hora certa só teria como chegar após a maldita sessão de fotos.

Cheguei ao cenário, e Kai e Ruki já estavam lá. Kai porque se vestiu antes de mim e Ruki porque fazia questão de ter um camarim só seu, pois era uma diva e precisava de conforto á altura. Claro, como se não soubéssemos que era uma desculpa para ele ficar se lambendo na frente do espelho.

- Ué, onde está o Aoi? – questionou Kai. – Achei que ia esperar por ele.

- Tsc, ele demorou demais. Além do mais eu estava curioso com o cenário. – respondi.

- Eu achei isso tudo muito estranho, mas...vai saber o que esperar dessa mulher. – disse novamente o líder.

- Eu to achando isso tudo muito assustador. Não consigo ver ligação naquele cenário com nossas roupas. – disse Ruki pensativo.

E o que ele disse fazia sentido, pois estávamos todos vestidos com ternos de cortes finos e o cenário mais parecia uma mansão vintage abandonada e consumida pelo tempo. Era quase uma casa digna de filme de época, só que num pós guerra quem sabe.

- Bom Ruki, você é o único de fraque e não de terno. Me assustaria se fosse escolhido como destaque para essa mulher. – disse rindo, fazendo Kai rir um pouco também.

- Dá pra calar a boca Uruha? Porque você não vai lá esperar o teu maridinho ficar pronto? – respondeu zangado. Na verdade, eu sabia que aquilo era apenas medo. Todos estávamos nos sentindo meio assim mesmo sem admitir.

- Lindos lindos lindos – a voz cheia de sotaque da estrangeira se fez ouvir junto com o que parecia ser palminhas de felicidade.

Do outro lado do estúdio, Reita e Aoi entravam pela porta e três vezes lindo era um adjetivo muito pequeno para descrever o maldito do Aoi. Reita também estava fora do comum, mas ver ele todo de branco enquanto havia outro membro da banda de fraque me fazia ver uma cena muito cômica para poder continuar pensando somente em como meu amigo de infância ficava bem naquele terno.

- Ah meu Deus vocês estão todos uns espetáculos. – ela disse se voltando agora para Kai, Ruki e eu, parecia que ela ia ter um troço de felicidade ao nos observar um a um atentamente. – Muito bem, primeiro, as fotos em grupo.

- Você não vai nos passar a ideia antes de começar? – questionou Reita, profissional como ele só.

- Ahh isso é detalhe, eu vou explicando na medida em que avançamos. – fez um movimento de desdém com uma das mãos. – Primeiro eu quero uma foto bem no estilo the GazettE para a capa e a página de centro da revista. Eu quero que vocês se posicionem ali. – apontou para uma direção específica.

E por mais que eu não gostasse daquela mulher, tinha que ser sincero e admirar isso nela. Ela sabia exatamente o que queria e sempre dava continuidade às sessões com muita destreza e maestria.

- Isso meninos, podem ficar na sequencia da formação de vocês e sejam vocês mesmos. – ordenou e tão logo nos posicionamos, os cliques começaram a surgir. – Está bom, disse após a quinta foto talvez, logo largando a câmera e voltando a frente. – Vamos começar com Kai, Reita e Ruki. Por favor, Aoi e Uruha esperem sua vez.

Nós nos entreolhamos e nos afastamos juntos, nos sentando em cadeiras que estavam mais ao fundo do cenário em silêncio devido a quantidade realmente grande de pessoas que compunham a equipe de suporte. De onde estávamos foi possível vê-la apontar para a sala que tinha no ambiente montado, e em frente a ela posicionou Ruki, e ajoelhado em sua frente, Reita.

O baixista tinha uma das mãos do vocal entre as suas e mantinha seu olhar fixamente nelas quando ela inseriu Kai na cena. Dois minutos depois, Ruki puxava a barra do terno do baterista com um olhar de puro desejo enquanto o mesmo erguia levemente seu queixo com o dedo indicador, mostrando a paixão entre os amantes, enquanto Reita permanecia na posição inicial aos pés do mais baixo. Talvez com sua roupa branca, mostrando a face de um amor puro ante o amante infiel, que estava ali a dar toda a sua atenção a outro.

- Você está com cara de quem vai aprontar algo. – ele me disse em um sussurro, cortando minha linha de pensamento.

- Você acha? – mantive o mesmo tom usado por ele, lhe deixando com um sorriso que deixava claro que sim, eu ia aprontar algo e ele devia temer isso. Ou no mínimo, ficar ansioso, o que eu sabia que para Shiroyama não era difícil.

Ele revirou os olhos ante a certeza de que não lhe falaria nada e voltou a falar:

- Isso é pra ser um amor não correspondido? – questionou o moreno baixinho.

- Pensei em infidelidade. – respondi.

- É. Faz mais o estilo mesmo. O que será que vai sobrar pra a gente? – perguntou no mesmo tom baixo. Sorri.

- Está com medo, meu amor? – e não contive o sorriso, ao ver os olhos estreitos quase se fecharem com a provocação.

- Não me provoca Takashima! – advertiu e quase sorri como bobo, normalmente quando ele usava estas palavras, é sinal de que já se sentia provocado.

Apenas desviei meu olhar novamente para a sessão de fotos, neste momento Ruki estava sentado em uma poltrona imensa, com as pernas cruzadas e olhar fixo na lente da câmera. Em cada braço da poltrona, Reita e Kai estavam sentados, um para cada lado, de costas um para o outro e para Ruki no centro de tudo. O vocalista abraçava seus dois amantes pelo mesmo nível da cintura, deixando o braço que passava por trás dos corpos descansar na dobra de suas virilhas, com as palmas de suas mãos bem descansadas, uma sobre a coxa de cada um dos dois homens.

- Pobre Reita. – Aoi cochichou mais uma vez.

- Ele sabe ser profissional. Mesmo que não esteja gostando nem um pouco disso tudo. – disse lhe sorrindo, ele apenas me olhou e sorriu também.

Senti vontade de poder tocá-lo livremente naquele momento, mas então me lembrei da quantidade de pessoas ali e que talvez somente a forma como eu estava olhando para ele naquele momento poderia ser suspeita demais, principalmente da forma como ele me olhava de volta.

Olhei em volta, temeroso de que encontraria três ou quatro pessoas nos comendo com os olhos, mas não. A equipe toda estava realmente concentrada em seu trabalho. O pessoal da luz estava completamente atento às ordens da fotografa, da mesma forma como o pessoal da maquiagem que cochichava entre si sobre o que os modelos provavelmente precisariam, atentos para quando seriam chamados para retocar alguma coisa.

Mais para trás um grupo menor trabalhava nas nossas fotos em grupo, verificando minuciosamente detalhes que poderiam ser corrigidos pela tecnologia. Estes pareciam discutir quais as melhores fotos, para poder deletar as outras e já deixar somente modelos de alteração dos cliques bons para Clarice julgar e decidir qual iria para a revista.

Não havia ninguém sem fazer nada ali. Ninguém atento a nós dois no momento. O que significava que eu não podia baixar a guarda, mas podia aproveitar a situação ao meu favor.

- Quanto tempo faz que você não vai lá em casa hm? – perguntei o mais baixo possível, voltando a olhar para frente. – Seu cheiro já está saindo do meu tapete e dos estofados da cadeira.

- Depois de demarcar com seu cheiro todos os cômodos da minha. – Ele respondeu com simplicidade.

Eu sabia que ele se sentia muito mais à vontade no apartamento dele do que no meu. E bem na verdade eu não me importava com isso nem um pouco, porque quanto mais à vontade ele fica, mais adoravelmente sexy ele é. Mais alto ele geme, mais ele rebola...mais tudo.

- Mas tem umas coisas lá "naquele carrinho" que a gente ainda não usou. E algumas delas tem data de validade.

- Por que você não leva essas coisas lá para casa junto com todas as outras que você já levou e foram muito bem aproveitadas?

De fato, eu já tinha levado quase tudo para a casa dele. Aoi tinha até comprado um nicho com rodinhas e um gavetão fundo para guardar nossos brinquedos e até uma ou duas fantasias.

- Hum.. assim vou ficar achando que você não gostou daquela vez que foi lá. – disse-lhe jogando apenas um olhar rápido em sua direção, voltando a observar a sessão de fotos.

Ele só ficou me olhando e rindo, então também se voltou para frente. Agora Reita era quem estava sentado na grande poltrona, ele tinha uma flor avermelhada entre os dedos, ela estava seca e se despedaçando. Kai fora colocado de costas para o foco da câmera em algum ponto à esquerda de Reita, olhando para o mesmo e para o chão por cima de seu ombro. Muito a frente dos outros dois, Ruki fora colocado em primeiro plano da imagem, em uma posição bem clássica com ambas as mãos abertas sobre seu rosto, com uma expressão genuína de arrependimento.

- Bom, a verdade é que aquela foi a única vez que você me convidou de verdade. – ele disse, e com poucas palavras me fez parar completamente.

Como assim ele precisava de convite para ir no meu apartamento? Eu sempre me enfiava no apartamento dele sem convite nenhum. Muito bonito Shiroyama, e aqui pensando que você não tinha gostado do esfolado que meu carpete deixou na sua bunda, mas espera, este não é o foco do negócio.

- Mesmo, e eu louco que você chegasse lá de surpresa. Nós poderíamos fazer uma mistura interessante de pulse com hidromassagem, entre outros, é claro.

- Hidro massagem é bom, pulse também. Sabe vamos ter que tomar banho depois da sessão de fotos de qualquer forma... – ele disse de forma leviana, completamente de acordo com minha ideia.

É claro que ele sempre estaria de acordo com qualquer ideia que envolvesse uma banheira gigante com água morna e espuma cheirosa. Mas era bom deixar ele pensando assim, só pra poder dizer não para ele, porque hoje as coisas não seriam do jeitinho do Yuu, hoje as coisas seriam do meu jeito.

Sem nenhum ponto a revidar, eu queria aquele moreno maquiado e produzido, vestindo aquele terno de risca giz. Eu queria seu rosto perfeito refletido em um espelho embaçado, queria eu embrenhar seus cabelos e decidir de que jeito sua maquiagem iria se misturar com a minha. Queria o rímel escorrendo com suor, e sua camisa branca completamente soada e amassada com marcas claras no tecido límpido, completamente sujo pela base em minha pele.

- Não vamos para o hotel Teito depois daqui? – perguntei com o intuito de lembrá-lo de que depois daqui iríamos para outra cidade para mais uma sessão de fotos, para o álbum novo desta vez.

- La não tem hidromassagem.. – disse, mas ao invés de parecer chateado, ficou me olhando com os olhos apertados, parecendo se lembrar que eu não estava para brincadeiras.

- Mas hoje é mesmo seu dia de sorte sabia, não é que por pura coincidência, eu tenho um frasco de pulse no bolso. – disse com minha melhor cara de pau disfarçada de guitarrista sexy e diva de banda de rock mundialmente famoso.

- Você implantou a ideia do pulse de propósito na minha cabeça... – ele disse com os olhos completamente arregalados, olhando para o nada e para tudo ao mesmo tempo. – O que você quer, transar comigo no meio de um photoshoot?

- Hum.. não me tente, meu amor. – disse me levantando, uma vez que Clarice-san estava agradecendo e cumprimentando Kai, Reita e Ruki. – Você já está exigindo demais do meu autocontrole com essa produção toda, se continuar me seduzindo eu posso perder completamente o controle.

- U-sama não faça isso comigo quando estamos prestes a entrar em uma seção de fotos. – disse em tom de repreensão, mas eu não me senti nenhum pouco repreendido.

Era assim que ele tinha que estar para começo de conversa, ansioso e temeroso pelo próximo passo. Sorri lhe fazendo uma reverência, dizendo em alto e bom som:

- É nossa vez de dar o nosso melhor, Aoi-san. – e minha fala teve como plano de fundo a salva de palmas da equipe ao trabalho dos três Gazettes em evidência.

Ele apenas sorriu, malicioso, com seus lábios fartos se esticando até o limite para que seus dentes não ficassem a mostra. Ergueu-se de sua cadeira e respeitosamente correspondeu à reverencia, ajeitou o a parte da frente do terno e começou a andar na direção onde estava a fotógrafa.

- Gambatte! – disse baixo em meu ouvido ao passar por mim, me deixando para trás com um leve tapinha no ombro.

Apenas o segui. Aquele era o jeito involuntário dele de dizer que eu tinha conseguido o que queria.

- Ahh Uruha-san e Aoi-san o tema de vocês não vai ser tão pesado. As fans gostam de imaginar que existe algo a mais entre vocês dois e é com essa ideia que vamos fazer um lindo livro fotográfico.

- Clarice-san, o que devo fazer com esta poltrona no cenário? – perguntou um auxiliar, parecendo cortar a linha de raciocínio da fotografa.

- Pode tirar – ela respondeu. – Podem tirar tudo daqui, eu quero o fundo limpo, puxem aquela mesa até aquele foco de luz ali. – disse apontando para o local. – E quero mais focos de luz lá, lá e ali. E me tragam aquela cadeira de teatro que parece um trono maçônico.

Tanto eu quanto Aoi acompanhávamos o vai e vem de pessoas ajeitando o local da forma como ela pedia. Mais uma vez, apesar do medo que tínhamos daquela mulher, eu tinha que admirar a forma como conduzia seu trabalho. Ela realmente sabia o que queria, e suas fotografias sempre ficavam muito bonitas.

- Ali. – ela apontou para algo que estava em um ponto mais escuro do cenário. – Shiroyama-san, sente-se sobre o tampo daquela mesa, e cruze as pernas, por favor.

Aoi olhou para trás até localizar o objeto indicado pela fotógrafa, ele engoliu em seco e olhou para mim, logo em seguida caminhou para o local. Mas pude ver ele morder os lábios pelo lado de dentro, fazendo força para segurar uma forte gargalhada, com certeza ele estava pensando a mesma coisa que eu.

- Isso mesmo. – incentivou a moça. – Bem na beirada do tempo da mesa. Uruha-san sente-se no trono maçônico a frente dele. Eu quero muito contato olho no olho.

Ela disse, e me dirigi ao meu lugar. Eu já tinha visto esse filme antes, mas era em um cenário mais claro, a sala de jantar do meu apartamento. Foi impossível segurar o riso ao ver a cara de debochado que ele estava fazendo.

Ele estava com as pernas cruzadas e os braços estendidos para se apoiar no tampo da mesa, e eu sentado na ampla cadeira, apenas o observando. Havia o olho no olho que ela queria, e então antes do segundo clique ela pediu para que eu pegasse o pé que se sobressaía de Aoi entre minhas mão.

Era bom te ruma desculpa para poder olhar para ele com todo desejo que eu tinha, só pra variar. Os músculos de sua perna se contraíram por instinto ao sentir meu toque, e só pude sorrir, essa fotógrafa ia me dar todas as ferramentas que eu precisava para conseguir fazer com que Aoi saísse desta seção de fotos exatamente no nível de excitação que eu queria. Ela me deu todas as armas que eu poderia querer.

- Uruha-san, um pouco mais picante a partir daqui por favor. – ela gritou e eu me levantei da cadeira ainda segurando uma das pernas de Aoi, usando do próprio movimento do corpo para me colocar de pé em sua frente, entre suas pernas.

- Sabe, pode ser bem constrangedor para você se terminar essa seção de fotos com uma linda ereção entre as pernas. – provoquei.

- Será que vai ser só eu? – ele respondeu em tom provocativo, entre dentes para que o som saísse baixo e seus lábios não aparentassem estar se movendo.

Só pude sorrir. De repente gostei muito dessa seção de fotos, Aoi estava se mostrando bastante suscetível ao ambiente que nos trazia lembranças muito agradáveis, muito agradáveis mesmo. E eu saberia usar isso ao meu favor.

Continua


End file.
